Shinigami
The Shinigami (死神, "death gods") are a race of spiritual beings that act as enforcers and psychopomps who all share similar supernatural powers. Shinigami use their Zanpakutō to perform soul burials on Pluses. Shinigami also use their Zanpakutō and Kidō to fight Hollows. 'Overview(IC)' Shinigami are souls with high innate spiritual energy, allowing them to perform tasks otherwise impossible. Shinigami server two purposes, helping lost souls, and destroying hollows. Shinigami are formed from Reishi, making them invisible to most humans. When souls with exceptional spiritual energy train their bodies, they reach the level of Shinigami. 'Appearance(IC)' Shinigami normaly appear the same as humans, only they normaly wear black Kimono. They also have their Zanpaktou in their Obi Sash. There are, however, a Shinigami can be less Human-like in appearance. For example, Shinigami can haveare much greater variations in body-sizes than between Humans, as there are real giant-like entities 'Becoming one(OOC)' To become a Shinigami, you have two choices. You can discover the Urahara Figure and RP with him, and he may choose to make you a Shinigami. Or after death, choose to enter the Soul Society and then you will be able to RP with a captain and become one. Normaly the task will be to RP as if you were in Academy life or you will RP training under the captain. The captain that trains the student is likely going to put the Shinigami in his squad. Shinigami trainee will normal weaker then normal Shinigami, but can still train just as well and its not always a sure thing. When coming out of the Academy, they may be able to gain ranks, like Assistant Captain. 'Leadership' Shinigami are ruled by captains, one to each of the 13 squads. One captain will rule over all of the other Captains and Shinigami, he is known as the head captain. THe Head Captain's word is final, no one is above him in rank and he will likely be the strongest of the Shinigami. How ever... Earth Created Shinigami will not fall under the rule of Soul Society and may still choose to class themselves as Humans. They still may be ruled by the one who gave them their powers. Captains normaly rule over their own squads, but may command Shinigami under other captains. Captains also have Assistants known as 'Assistant Captain' who will do tasks the captain deems unworthy of themselves. The Assistant Captains do not have close to as much control as the Captains themselves, but will act as leader of their squdas while the captain is away or dead. Shinigami are normaly loyal to their squads, having less respect for other squads and their members. 'Earth Shinigami' Shinigami on earth can occur often, normaly under 1 of 2 cases. The first one being a Shinigami within the Soul Society has gone to earth on a Mission or to exterminate hollows, they will normaly be invisible to normal humans unless in a Gigai(Fake Body). The secound one being, the Shinigami on earth is still a Human. Any Shinigami in their Spirit form will be invisible to normal humans, they can how ever enter their Human Bodys or Gigai again to be seen. Category:Races